This invention relates to an improved apparatus for adjusting the distance between rolls in a roll stand. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for infinitely adjusting by remote-control the distance between rolls of a curved roll rack roll stand of a continuous-casting machine.
The mold in a continuous casting machine produces a product of a particular size. The components of the machine following the mold are set up in relation to the size of the product produced by the mold. If it is desired to change product size, which may be done by changing molds or through the use of an adjustable mold, it is necessary to re-set the components to correspond to the new dimension. This means that each roll stand must be adjusted so that the distance between the rolls of its upper and lower clusters is the same as the thickness of the product produced. Presently, the procedure for adjusting the stands is to treat each stand separately and manually, repeating the adjustment for each stand in the roll racks. This can cause a long delay in operating time as it is a long, tedious process.
A curved roll rack is one of the components which follow the mold of a continuous casting machine. It is a device that is used for guiding and confining the casting as its direction of travel changes from vertical to horizontal. One example of a curved roll rack currently in use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,848. In that apparatus, a stepped key is used for adjusting the distance between the roll clusters. Such keys limit the adjustment possible to the number of steps on the keys. If adjustment between these key limits is needed, it is necessary to use shims or wedges under the keys, thus relating in additional delay.
It is an object of this invention to minimize downtime when changing distance between rolls in the roll rack for changes in product thickness.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus to effect a change in pass line distance, capable of infinite adjustment within a particular range.
It is a further object of this invention to make the adjusting process remote-controlled.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a positive locking of the position of the rolls at a given distance.